


It Was Worth the Wait

by jlstreck



Series: Avengers One Shots [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Tony Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlstreck/pseuds/jlstreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one immediately follows <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4805279"> Never Said Dame </a>. </p>
<p>Bucky and Steve share their first dance.</p>
<p>This one is more sweetness and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Worth the Wait

Wrapping his right arm around Steve’s back, Bucky tugged him closer. He hesitated before taking Steve’s hand with his metal one. No matter how many times Steve insisted it didn’t bother him to touch it, the metal bothered Bucky given the intimacy of the moment. 

Steve was content to let Bucky take the lead, after all, he was the one with the experience here. Noticing Bucky’s hand stopped just short of taking his, Steve closed the gap himself. 

“You worry to much about things you shouldn’t.” Steve smiled when his best friend finally pulled his eyes away from their now joined hands and looked up at Steve. 

Offering a small shrug in answer, Bucky seemed to shake off the temporary concern. “We’ll start easy. I step forward, you step back.” 

“Just because I’ve never danced doesn’t mean I haven’t watched enough of it to know that.” Steve muttered, eyes now focused on their feet. 

Steve couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face when Bucky laughed as his words. Having only made it two steps, both soldiers came to a halt when the music stopped unexpectedly. 

“Stark.” They both groaned when they saw Tony watching them from beside the DJ as the opening of a new song played. The billionaire gave them a big smile as he motioned for them to get back to their dancing.

Turning his attention back to Steve, Bucky listened to the music for a few seconds before guiding the super soldier into the steps. Trying to avoid bumping into the other couples on the floor, he quickly noticed the other dancers stopping and turning to watch them. He started to worry that he hadn’t thought this through. If it were just him, he wouldn’t care what people thought, but this was Steve’s life too. Then the smiles on the faces of their audience registered. Deciding the crowd wasn’t a threat, Bucky’s eyes shifted back to Steve. 

“Stop staring at your feet.” Bucky chided, squeezing Steve’s hand gently with his metal fingers, glad that Tony’s upgrades increased his sense of touch. 

“But what if I step on you?” The blond still didn’t look up. 

“My toes have survived worse.” Bucky teased. “Don’t you trust me?” 

Steve’s eyes jerked up at the question. “Of course I do.” His eyes held a hint of hurt at the implied accusation. 

“Then just follow my lead.” He smiled back, silently assuring Steve he’d known the answer. “I promise, you’re safe with me.” Their eyes stayed locked on each others as Bucky led them smoothly across the floor. Despite his inexperience, Steve moved with the inherent grace of a fighter. 

Feeling brave, Bucky maneuvered them into a series of turns. The resulting look of surprise and wide smile on Steve’s face made Bucky want to lean in and kiss him, but he waited. Mid first dance with an entire room of people watching them wasn’t the time for a surprise attack. Just because Steve agreed to dance didn’t mean he was ready for more. Instead he settled for pulling Steve closer, an unexpected warmth spreading through him when the super soldier came willingly. 

They danced in silence, caught up in the feel of each other, and the words of the song. They’d never tell him, but Tony chose well. As the song came to an end, the pair came to a stop in the middle of the now silent room. Their gazes remained fixed on each other. 

“It’s right.” Steve leaned slightly closer. 

“What?” Bucky stammered, unable to think clearly with Steve so close now that the wasn’t focused on dancing.

“I’ll never stop choosing you.” Before Bucky could respond, Steve closed the remaining distance, covering his lips with his own in a gentle kiss. 

All around them, the crowd erupted in applause. Both men jumped slightly, but to Bucky’s surprise, Steve didn’t pull away. Instead, he rested his forehead against Bucky’s as he whispered, “It was worth the wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song is the wedding version of [Never Stop by SafetySuit. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bDrflxhW7nE)


End file.
